F L E S H
by Shattering Desire
Summary: "There was an old folktale that were pass down from the parent to their offspring – monster and human – about a group of nine individuals whom ruled over all and each power were based off the amount of the tails they bore; the weakest of Bijuu's bore one tail and the strongest bore nine." :: AU, Dark, OOCness, mentions of slash/femslash/shota, and Overpowered! Naruto.


**Warnings**: Cliches, possible OOCness or personality changes, OVERPOWERED Naruto, Powerful Bijuu's, mentions of the NARUTO manga (not in the story itself, but like... they come across the manga), AU-ish, Dark, Lots of character deaths - mostly useless bystanders, and whatnot.

**Pairings**: Probably will not have any pairings, but maybe some mentions of slash, femslash and... shota?

**Summary**: There was an old folktale that were pass down from the parent to their offspring – monster and human – about a group of nine individuals whom ruled over all and each power were based off the amount of the tails they bore; the weakest of the Bijuu's bore one tail and the strongest bore nine.

* * *

There was an old folktale that were pass down from the parent to their offspring – monster and human – about a group of nine individuals whom ruled over all and each power were based off the amount of the tails they bore; the weakest of the Bijuu's bore one tail and the strongest bore nine. Each looked different, but all of them had a sad tale. Though what made each of them close to each other was the fact that their Humanity was sacrificed and they were all but treated with the cold shoulder and or unadulterated hatred.

In addition, it was what made them snap and become the ancestors of the monsters today – and they ruled over monsters and humans alike because of their fearsome powers, but some monsters and humans mated with each other and the woman would birth a child; a half-breed that the Bijuu's found fascinating. At least until the Humans rebelled by sealing the Nine Bijuu's, thus forcing the Monsters to retreat when the "Holy Cleansing" begun. Humans "cleansed" every Half-demon whose father or mother were demons and did the same to their human parent while trying to "make the Demon understand its place."

It caused a war when the monsters finally had enough and decided to fight back until one of the strongest monsters sacrificed themselves to create an alternate dimension for the monsters to live in while the humans in peace until a few people protested when they got older – some family members of theirs had been half-demons. So then, another war happened – this time just with humans.

However, no one would believe what he or she was told by their parents, but the story was engraved into their minds forever for they always told their children the _same_ story their parents have told them. It was a popular old folktale, but words have been twisted and only a priest whom wrote the true story family has it.

* * *

**FLESH**  
_Chapter 0: They have Return._

* * *

"Tsk." A blonde-haired teenager sneered at the heavily injured bodies on the ground; a cruel gleam took satisfaction place beautiful blue eyes as they watch the 'Monsters' beg for mercy and for a second chance. "Children should respect their ancestors."

Snickering on the blonde-haired male's side made him turn his head slightly to look at his 'Brother', the brunette male shook his head as he his body trembled with amusement. "The tales of our deeds must have have vanished, if this piece of shit and his goons' can think they can take _us_on."

"We must have been gone longer than we thought, because usually even after a couple of decades, our deeds would still be whispered about." Spoke one of the smaller males' of the group, Yagura. "Perhaps we should find out the date, before we find the others, Naruto?"

"Fine, but I want to find Gaara and Yugito quickly; the seal will have affected them more than the rest of us. Both of you go find out the date and protect each other if you find anymore trouble, while I go to the nearest sealing." Naruto, also named the Ninth by his brothers and sisters in all but blood, stated.

Yagura frowned, "What about you? You have after all been fighting against the seal since we've been sealed, who knows how long that's been."

The Sixth, Utakata, nodded agreeing with Yagura. "He is right, ninth."

The Ninth let loose a rare smile, not in the least angered by their concerns for his well-being. "I've got enough strength and power to handle these… _insects_, as it seems the power and blood of the creatures we created while being Reborn has diluted, and if very few can truly match up against **_our_**power before – there is less than a handful now."

Still frowning but the Oldest of the three stubbornly agreed before his eyes met with the Sixth's orange ones, and both disappeared to do what the task given by their 'unofficial' top Leader.

A smirk appeared on the Ninth's lips, "Yes, barely even a handful of monsters can match up to that of Gaara's – for we are the Bijuu's… _and the human kind shall pay for their ancestor's mistakes, yet again_."


End file.
